Sludge contained in refrigerant circulating through a refrigeration cycle apparatus may cause, for example, wear of pipes, clogging of an expansion device, and failure of a compressor. For example, a related-art refrigeration cycle apparatus includes a strainer including a fibrous filter located in a refrigerant cycle path, through which refrigerant circulates, to capture sludge (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).